My Last Breath
by Inu'sMate
Summary: Songfic Oneshot InuKag, Que pasara cuando a Aome le llegue su hora? [Soy Pésima para esto de los summarys]


Holas!! Me vino esta idea a la cabeza después de leer un fic en inglés que se llama "Hello" y es de KawaiiAlBhed, ese fic me hizo llorar! Para todos los que entiendan inglés se los recomiendo infinitamente... Les digo que a la mitad de la realización de el fic se me vino a la cabeza una canción de Evanescence: My last breath. No la uso hasta la mitad, y les pido las más sinceras disculpas, pero no podré traducirla, porque tengo sueño, sorry, los que no entienden inglés pregúntenle a alguien que sepa, porfa no se enojen...

**Inuyasha POV **

Aquí estoy yo, parado como una estatua, sin nada que hacer, el ya lo hizo, no solo el, también ella, es increíble, o mejor dicho, no es increíble, YO no quiero creerlo, ellos dos son un par de asesinos, como se atreven a sacarle lo único que le quedaba en la vida de esa manera, matarla frente a mis ojos, claro que obtuvieron lo que merecían, pero nada esta bien sin ella.

Miroku se me acerca

-Inuyasha... Estás bien?

-COMO PRENTENDES QUE PUEDA ESTAR BIEN SI ELLA YA NO ESTA?!?!?!-Le grito con fuerza, para descargar todo este enojo que tengo ahora, aunque no sea lo correcto descargarlo en él, igual me es útil...

Que raro que es, estoy llorando, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero ni me molesto en sacarlas, que corren, es otra forma de descargarme... mientras recuerdo...

$$$$$$$$$$ Flash Back $$$$$$$$$$$$$

Naraku se acercó a ella, la tomó por el cuello y la alzó a lo alto, yo intenté acercarme, pero Kikio se interpuso.

Naraku procede a hacerle un pequeño corte en el pecho, justo debajo del cuello, no la mata, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que la lastima...

-Kikio, prepárate-Kikio toma su arco y lo prepara, apunta hacia ella...

-Tres-Kikio tensa el arco y Naraku le hace otro pequeño corta a la chica que yo amo, mientras que yo estoy aquí, parado, las serpientes caza-almas de Kikio me tienen sujeto, no puedo hacer nada, pero no me rindo...

-Dos- Prosigue Naraku con su cuenta regresiva mientras Kikio tensa un poco más el arco...

-Uno- Otro pequeño rasguño se añade el cuerpo de ella, contando ya van tres. Kikio se prepara

-YA!-Grita Naraku al tiempo que yo logro soltarme de las serpientes de Kikio, pero ya es tarde, el le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello, en ese preciso lugar fatal, mientras que Kikio ya tiró su flecha, le dio, y con fuerza, mucha...

Siento una fuerza desconocida salir de mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos, y cuándo los abro, allí está, Kikio y Naraku, en el suelo... Muerto, y ella también, en el mismo estado...

Corro y la tomo en mis brazos, lo siento, siento que respira, la miro, tiene los ojos levemente abiertos, me habla...

-Inuyasha...-Pronuncia dificultosamente-yo.. No me queda mucho tiempo... lo único que te quiero decir... es.. que.. te.. te amo, y no tengo miedo, cuando sentí que me lastimaban, al ver tu cara allí solitaria en el fondo, atado por las serpientes de Kikio me sentí feliz, pues lo último que vería sería a ti, y eso me hace muy feliz...

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

**Aome POV **

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras me siento desfallecer y luego escucho en la distancia un susurro de una voz muy conocida...

-Yo También, te amo, Aome...-me dice, hace cuanto que quiero escuchar esas palabras... lástima que sea en estas circunstancias

Voy a extrañarlo todo, los inviernos, las primaveras, todo en fin, el invierno, mi estación preferida, todo se vuelve frágil por el frío, como mi cuerpo es frágil ahora, los bosques nevados, recorrer esos hermosos paisajes con mis amigos a mi lado, con Inuyasha a mi lado, jugar a esconderme detrás de un árbol y sorprenderlo con una graan bola de nieve. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos, aún abiertos, todavía lo miro, que cálidas son mis lágrimas, comparadas con la piel de mi cara, que empieza a enfriar...

Sé que me escuchaste, puedo sentir tus lágrimas mezclarse junto con las mías en un río de agua salada que recorre los rostros de ambos, las siento en mi boca, ese saber salado que tanto me gusta!!

_i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me_  
i can taste it in your tears

Capturo en mí todos los recuerdos y momentos que pasamos juntos, pasan todos una última vez por me cabeza, confidente y segura, aquí estarán todos seguros, nadie me los quitará, ni aunque esté en la tumba. La última luz que veo es el reflejo de tus lágrimas en tus hermosos ojos dorados...

-Te amo... Te extrañaré-dejo soltar mi último suspiro...

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

**Inuyasha POV **

Cerró sus ojos, para nunca más volver a abrirlos, pero se que ella interiormente, como hago yo, reza para que nos recordemos y permanezcamos junto por siempre, cierro mis ojos, pareciera que duermo por unos segundos... despierto, se que la verdad es que ella ya no está, están mis amigos, pero ella no, ya no hay nadie, solo su cuerpo...

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

-Buenas noches, Aome- Digo y me voy, la llevo conmigo, para darle un descanso pacífico le debo dar un buen entierro, pero que esto no es más que un sueño, para ella, para mi es la cruel realidad, pero dicen que el hecho de que una persona muera, no significa que no la veas nunca mas...

Miro al cielo, me parece verla en las nubes, me mira, me sonríe, yo le sonrío, le dijo adiós, y ella me dice con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno...

-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

_Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black___

** FIN **

**Bueno, que les pareció?? Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, me gustaría saber que le spareció.**


End file.
